Sábado
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Seiya e Saori, sozinhos em casa numa noite de sábado.


**Sábado.**

Nota: Ao contrário de muitas pessoas, eu adoro esse casal. Seiya e Saori nasceram um para o outro. Acho engraçadas as tirações de sarro com eles (principalmente aqueles que mostram a Saori como uma megera -é engraçado), mas na minha opinião, a Saori não é nenhuma megera. Ela poderia ter sido uma egoísta no começo, mas mudou muito durante a saga dos Cavaleiros

Sábado a noite, todos na mansão Kido haviam aproveitado a noite para saírem com suas respectivas namoradas. Todos menos Saori, que queria aproveitar a noite calma para colocar seu trabalho com a Fundação em dia.

A noite estava agradável, mas Seiya resolveu voltar cedo. Apesar da alegria e agitação dos amigos, não estava muito afim de badalação.

Voltou cedo para casa. Ia subindo as escadas para o seu quarto quando notou uma luz acesa na biblioteca que servia como escritório de Saori.

Entrou e viu Saori debruçada em pilhas de papéis.

"Você está trabalhando demais, Saori."-ele comentou.

Ela levantou os olhos da papelada e sorriu:

"Ainda há muito serviço a ser feito. Tenho negligenciado um pouco meus deveres como Presidente da Fundação."

Seiya sorriu, e Saori notou o quanto ele parecia um menino quando sorria. Seu olhar se concentrou nos lábios do rapaz, lembrou-se da vez em que caíram em um precipício, quando a salvou de Jamian, e estava inconsciente. Ela quase o beijou naquele dia.

Por alguns momentos, o único ruído foi o das respirações de ambos.

"Talvez devêssemos aproveitar a noite estrelada de hoje?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"Para quê?"

"Para andar por aí".

"Como?".

"Um passeio ao luar, Saori".

"Acho que um passeio me faria bem."-rindo, Saori se levantou e arrumou a saia do vestido.-"Até porque deve estar mais fresco lá do que aqui. Está...quente aqui."

Ela ia passando por ele, mas Seiya tocou-a de leve no braço, detendo-a. Ao erguer o olhar para Seiya, rezou para parar de pensar naqueles lábios que sempre tivera vontade de beijar. Tinha que se controlar. Sua consciência dizia para que fosse direto para o quarto e dormir.

"Está mesmo...fazendo uma lua linda lá fora."-disse rouco. Deu um passo à frente, colocando-se a poucos centímetros dela.- "Ideal para...casais."

"É..."

O calor dele e o perfume masculino inebriaram os sentidos de Saori, que sentiu um arrepio delicioso. Sem pensar, colocou as mãos no peito dele, e aquele simples contato deu-lhe a sensação de que estava preste a fundir-se a Seiya.

Quando viu a cabeça de Seiya descendo em direção a sua, disse algo, mais por necessidade do que por surpresa ou medo.

"Seiya..."-e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços.

As bocas se tocaram, e eles se entregaram ao beijo como dois famintos. Saori se aproximou dele tanto quanto era possível e desfrutou da solidez daqueles músculos, do corpo dele.

Seus movimentos eram ansiosos e um pouco impacientes. Queria urgentemente que Seiya e ela dessem razão ao desejo que os consumia há meses.

Seiya pressentiu o desejo sem que ela dissesse nada e, no instante seguinte, começou a abrir botões e a baixar as alças de seu vestido. Quando sua mão, enfim, tocou um seio, Saori já estava quase sem ar. Deixou escapar um gemido e mergulhou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

Saori tocou a pele e provou-a com a língua só para sentir o gosto dele. Seiya gemeu e a ergueu do chão, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa do escritório. Com movimentos rápidos ele puxava o vestido até deixar os seios de Saori livres.

Quando a boca de Seiya tomou um mamilo intumescido, Saori arqueou as costas e gemeu de um jeito como nunca gemera antes. Suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos macios de Seiya.

De repente, uma mão deslizou sob a saia de Saori e tocou-lhe as pernas, provocando um verdadeiro terremoto dentro dela Mas, quando aquelas mãos afastaram as pernas e tocaram a carne mais sensível que havia ali, Saori pensou que fosse desmaiar com a sensação.

"Seiya..."-sussurrou ela, meio assustada.

"Calma..."

O protesto morreu em sua garganta. À medida que os movimentos iam ficando mais intensos, acontecia a mesma coisa com o prazer. Ela foi perdendo o controle, até ficar perdida de volúpia.

Depois de alguns instantes de intenso calor, Saori gritou, molhada de suor e exausta. Mal podia crer que estava ali, colada nele. Seiya ergueu-se e tornou a beijá-la. Depois se afastou e olhou-a com um desejo tão forte que Saori sentia-se incendiar. Voltaram-se a se beijar, com paixão.

Ainda estavam vestidos, mas Saori sentiu a rigidez dele através das roupas. Todos os músculos pareciam tensos, como se houvesse um grande poder armazenado dentro dele. E ele continuou pressionando-se contra o corpo dela para que sentisse o quanto a desejava.

Saori prendeu a respiração, sentindo a masculinidade potente. Ele a tomou no colo e a levou até um divã próximo. Saori aceitou ser colocada sobre o móvel.

Ele tirou a calça com uns poucos movimentos. Antes de baixar sobre o corpo dela outra vez, ergueu a saia de Saori e massageou-a como fizera antes. Só que, daquela vez, havia ainda mais urgência nos movimentos dela.

O medo, o desejo e a curiosidade de Saori foram crescendo mais e mais, mas, quando Seiya se posicionou entre suas pernas, bastou um olhar para aqueles olhos escuros para acabar com todas as suas dúvidas.

Seiya a penetrou com um movimento rápido. Saori sentiu dor e deleite, e deixou escapar um grito que ele abafou com um beijo.

Saori mergulhou a cabeça no ombro forte e agarrou-se a ele, e a dor passou a dar lugar a uma necessidade inegável. Ela moveu os quadris, insegura, e Seiya correspondeu com outro movimento, e mais outro, até que ambos estavam se mexendo, num ritmo primal e instintivo.

Saori entregou-se por completo ao redemoinho de fogo que a dominava, até que o ato atingiu tal intensidade que quase perdeu os sentidos, gritando o nome de Seiya.

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados depois do ato consumado, Saori estava deitada sobre seu corpo e Seiya acariciava os seus cabelos.

Saori ergueu a cabeça e Seiya cobriu seus lábios com os deles.

"Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás."-falou com um sorriso maroto.

"Vamos contar para todo mundo?"-perguntou ela, animada.

"Sim. Mas antes..."

Ele a afastou um instante, levantou-se e a pegou no colo, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

"A noite é só uma criança..."-disse com um sorriso malicioso, que a fez estremecer de volúpia.

Sorridentes, entraram no quarto e Seiya fechou a porta com um dos pés.

Lá fora, a lua iluminava o casal através da janela aberta, que mais uma vez se entregavam à paixão e ao amor que os consumia.

Fim...


End file.
